millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Season 3 (U.S. syndication)
The third season of the U.S. syndicated version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? premiered on September 13, 2004 and ended on July 22, 2005. During this season, the money tree has changed a little bit. Questions 1-9 and questions 13-15 are the same, but questions 10-12 are different values. The values are, $25,000, $50,000 and $100,000, because of Disney now owning the rights to the show. There's even a new lifeline called "Switch the Question." Switch the Question can only be used once you reach all the way to questions 1-10 to get the Switch the Question lifeline. Contestants can use this on questions 11-15 only. Switch the Question is where the computer will flip a new question. Lifelines * 50:50 * Phone-a-Friend * Ask the Audience * Switch the Question (after 10th question) Episodes * Episode 1 (13th September 2004) Mary Baumann ($50,000) Josette D'Ambrosi (continued) * Episode 2 (14th September 2004) Josette D'Ambrosi ($1,000) Adam Lowenberg (continued) * Episode 3 (15th September 2004) Adam Lowenberg ($4,000) Beth Joy Knutsen ($1,000) Barry Nelson (continued) * Episode 4 (16th September 2004) Barry Nelson ($16,000) Deborah Gilbert ($1,000) Art Kurtz ($2,000, continued) * Episode 5 (17th September 2004) Art Kurtz ($4,000) Vivian Sicherman ($25,000) * Episode 6 (20th September 2004) Dan Schantz ($25,000) Gai Spann (continued) * Episode 7 (21st September 2004) Gai Spann ($50,000) John Castellano (continued) * Episode 8 (22nd September 2004) John Castellano ($250,000) * Episode 9 (23rd September 2004) Mark Espinosa ($1,000) Janie Westfield-McGivney ($0) Laura Melman (continued) * Episode 10 (24th September 2004) Laura Melman ($16,000) Duane Bailey-Castro (continued) * Episode 11 (27th September 2004) Duane Bailey-Castro ($1,000) Elizabeth Simon-Axel ($1,000) Mark Chatham (continued) * Episode 12 (28th September 2004) Mark Chatham ($25,000) Robin Jacobsen (continued) * Episode 13 (29th September 2004) Robin Jacobsen ($1,000) Anna Lascurain ($16,000) * Episode 14 (30th September 2004) Justinas Sileikis ($50,000) Joyce Oswald (continued) * Episode 15 (1st October 2004) Joyce Oswald ($8,000) Glenn Fleiss (continued) * Episode 16 (4th October 2004) Glenn Fleiss ($25,000) Weldon Pettway, Jr. ($50,000) * Episode 17 (5th October 2004) Emily Snodgrass ($50,000) Alan Napeloni (continued) * Episode 18 (6th October 2004) Alan Napeloni ($25,000) Eric Kieschnick (continued) * Episode 19 (7th October 2004) Eric Kieschnick ($1,000) Joni Vermeer (continued) * Episode 20 (8th October 2004) Joni Vermeer ($25,000) Alisa Miles ($1,000) Pete Tittl ($0) Steven Appleby (continued) * Episode 21 (11th October 2004) Steven Appleby ($25,000) Julia Clegg-Sansevere (continued) * Episode 22 (12th October 2004) Julia Clegg-Sansevere ($8,000) Greg Leck ($1,000) Nicole Wiegand (continued) * Episode 23 (13th October 2004) Nicole Wiegand ($1,000) Darren Huennekens ($1,000) Stu Hoskins (continued) * Episode 24 (14th October 2004) Stu Hoskins ($25,000) Jackie Edmiston ($1,000) Rich Reddick (continued) * Episode 25 (15th October 2004) Rich Reddick ($50,000) Melanie Collup (continued) * Episode 26 (18th October 2004) Melanie Collup ($8,000) Cheryl Lyszczarz ($50,000) * Episode 27 (19th October 2004) Dave Sticher ($1,000) Alexia Henke (continued) * Episode 28 (20th October 2004) Alexia Henke ($1,000) Herb Friedman ($1,000) Robin Singer (continued) * Episode 29 (21st October 2004) Robin Singer ($25,000) John Lewis (continued) * Episode 30 (22nd October 2004) John Lewis ($50,000) Jermaine Gilmore ($16,000) Maristella Wallace (continued) * Episode 31 (25th October 2004) Maristella Wallace ($25,000) Margaret Elkjer ($16,000) * Episode 32 (26th October 2004) Lael Verrips ($1,000) Harold "Happy" Chichester ($1,000) Bevely Thomas (continued) * Episode 33 (27th October 2004) Bevely Thomas ($25,000) Elza Minor (continued) * Episode 34 (28th October 2004) Elza Minor ($25,000) Evan Adelstein ($16,000) * Episode 35 (29th October 2004) Dave Flynn ($1,000) Denise Noyes (continued) * Episode 36 (1st November 2004) Denise Noyes ($100,000) Jill Craft (continued) * Episode 37 (2nd November 2004) Jill Craft ($50,000) Roy Rankin ($1,000) Jennifer McGarrity (continued) * Episode 38 (3rd November 2004) Jennifer McGarrity ($4,000) Joe Deasy ($1,000) Scott McFarland (continued) * Episode 39 (4th November 2004) Scott McFarland ($25,000) Rosita Mathews ($8,000) * Episode 40 (5th November 2004) Rebecca Boyce ($50,000) Gene Lizardi (continued) * Episode 41 (8th November 2004) - Celebrity Scoop Week II Mary Glenn Organ ($8,000) Dan Parent (continued) * Episode 42 (9th November 2004) - Celebrity Scoop Week II Dan Parent ($4,000) Karen Patterson ($50,000) * Episode 43 (10th November 2004) - Celebrity Scoop Week II Kristin Hutchison ($16,000) Virginia Murrell ($1,000) * Episode 44 (11th November 2004) - Celebrity Scoop Week II Michael Harwood ($100,000) * Episode 45 (12th November 2004) - Celebrity Scoop Week II Cal LaViscount ($1,000) Kimberly Korn ($16,000) * Episode 46 (15th November 2004) Gene Lizardi ($1,000) Jona Green ($16,000) Bridger Grimes ($2,000, continued) * Episode 47 (16th November 2004) Bridger Grimes ($1,000) Greg White ($1,000) Jeff Gross ($2,000, continued) * Episode 48 (17th November 2004) Jeff Gross ($500,000, continued) * Episode 49 (18th November 2004) Jeff Gross ($500,000) Amy Griffin ($1,000) Jennifer Dallari ($1,000) * Episode 50 (19th November 2004) Ozzy Diaz ($8,000) Dave Schwinger (continued) * Episode 51 (22nd November 2004) Dave Schwinger ($8,000) Dino White (continued) * Episode 52 (23rd November 2004) Dino White ($250,000) Steve Reggie ($16,000) Mi Ditmar (continued) * Episode 53 (24th November 2004) Mi Ditmar ($8,000) Kathi Fitzgerald (continued) * Episode 54 (25th November 2004) Kathi Fitzgerald ($100,000) Eddie Timanus (continued) * Episode 55 (26th November 2004) Eddie Timanus ($50,000) Eldredge McCready ($1,000) Lori Brown (continued) * Episode 56 (29th November 2004) Lori Brown ($4,000) Mark McCague ($16,000) Dan Metko (continued) * Episode 57 (30th November 2004) Dan Metko ($0) Christa O'Brien ($16,000) Sharon Lomurno (continued) * Episode 58 (1st December 2004) Sharon Lomurno ($16,000) Ava Johnson (continued) * Episode 59 (2nd December 2004) Ava Johnson ($25,000) Daved Endo (continued) * Episode 60 (3rd December 2004) Daved Endo ($25,000) Birdie Hoffer (continued) * Episode 61 (6th December 2004) Birdie Hoffer ($50,000) Russ Woodford ($1,000) Paul Hill ($1,000) * Episode 62 (7th December 2004) Esther Dean ($4,000) Larry Wolff (continued) * Episode 63 (8th December 2004) Larry Wolff ($1,000) Susan McWilliams ($50,000) Clark Thiemann (continued) * Episode 64 (9th December 2004) Clark Thiemann ($25,000) Terry Halpin (continued) * Episode 65 (10th December 2004) Terry Halpin ($100,000) Stacie Walker (continued) * Episode 66 (13th December 2004) Stacie Walker ($16,000) Carlo Giardina ($1,000) Diane Reul (continued) * Episode 67 (14th December 2004) Diane Reul ($1,000) Henry McPherson ($50,000) * Episode 68 (15th December 2004) Joanne Dragon ($1,000) Jennifer Morgan (2) ($1,000) * Episode 69 (16th December 2004) Charlie Wilcox ($1,000) Robert Tessaro ($1,000) Elaine Dannemiller (continued) * Episode 70 (17th December 2004) Elaine Dannemiller ($1,000) Cassandra Dorn ($16,000) Kieran Bastible (continued) * Episode 71 (3rd January 2005) Kieran Bastible ($1,000) Carrie McCrossen ($8,000) * Episode 72 (4th January 2005) Joel Rayburn ($50,000) Steve Pavia (continued) * Episode 73 (5th January 2005) Steve Pavia ($1,000) Melinda Bush ($25,000) * Episode 74 (6th January 2005) Jim Nelson ($1,000) Premi Singh (continued) * Episode 75 (7th January 2005) Premi Singh ($25,000) Mike Bonanno ($1,000) * Episode 76 (10th January 2005) Elise Geldon ($16,000) Barbara Liles ($16,000) * Episode 77 (11th January 2005) Bob Davis ($1,000) Linda Roy ($1,000) Jeff Cavaliere (continued) * Episode 78 (12th January 2005) Jeff Cavaliere ($50,000) Marybeth McPadden (continued) * Episode 79 (13th January 2005) Marybeth McPadden ($16,000) John Lovick ($1,000) Lynne Brown (continued) * Episode 80 (14th January 2005) Lynne Brown ($16,000) Matt Balters ($1,000) Eric Porter (continued) * Episode 81 (17th January 2005) Eric Porter ($16,000) Kathleen Padulchick ($8,000) Jackie Penn (continued) * Episode 82 (18th January 2005) Jackie Penn ($1,000) David Fairhurst ($50,000) * Episode 83 (19th January 2005) Deshant Paul ($1,000) Chuck Kiser ($8,000) * Episode 84 (20th January 2005) Laurie Pastin ($1,000) Fred Miano ($16,000) * Episode 85 (21st January 2005) Marta Davies ($50,000) Tenisha Cornick ($0) * Episode 86 (24th January 2005) Bryan Bergman ($8,000) Debbie Peck ($1,000) * Episode 87 (25th January 2005) Dayvid Figler ($1,000) Lenny Giambeluca (continued) * Episode 88 (26th January 2005) Lenny Giambeluca ($8,000) Molly Sanford ($0) Louann Mace ($1,000) Brad Klein (continued) * Episode 89 (27th January 2005) Brad Klein ($8,000) Malinda Sink ($4,000) * Episode 90 (28th January 2005) John Gjata ($1,000) Adrienne Lotson ($1,000) * Episode 91 (31st January 2005) Pennie Cannon ($16,000) Jeff Bruno (continued) * Episode 92 (1st February 2005) Jeff Bruno ($8,000) David Filipiak ($1,000) Sumi Maun ($1,000) * Episode 93 (2nd February 2005) Tim McGovern ($25,000) Samantha Tate (continued) * Episode 94 (3rd February 2005) Samantha Tate ($1,000) Jimmie Whorton ($8,000) Barry Lander (continued) * Episode 95 (4th February 2005) Barry Lander ($1,000) Grant Hutchins ($25,000) Claire Ogilvie (continued) * Episode 96 (7th February 2005) - Wedding Week (1) Timothy Mankowski & Veronica Wasserman ($1,000) Shaun Hart & Jessica Westbrook (continued) * Episode 97 (8th February 2005) - Wedding Week (2) Shaun Hart & Jessica Westbrook ($50,000) John Hurst & Elvira Cho (continued) * Episode 98 (9th February 2005) - Wedding Week (3) John Hurst & Elvira Cho ($100,000) Josh Fedeli & Lauren Drysdale (continued) * Episode 99 (10th February 2005) - Wedding Week (4) Josh Fedeli & Lauren Drysdale ($250,000) Matthew Zimmerman & Elika Preston (continued) * Episode 100 (11th February 2005) - Wedding Week (5) Matthew Zimmerman & Elika Preston ($100,000) Timothy Mankowski & Veronica Wasserman ($1,000) * Episode 101 (14th February 2005) Claire Ogilvie ($50,000) Marianne Naglic (continued) * Episode 102 (15th February 2005) Marianne Naglic ($1,000) John Bellington ($1,000) Howard Johnson (continued) * Episode 103 (16th February 2005) Howard Johnson ($250,000) * Episode 104 (17th February 2005) Steve Boyd ($100,000) Kim Cherevas (continued) * Episode 105 (18th February 2005) Kim Cherevas ($16,000) Corinne Zarenberg ($1,000) * Episode 106 (21st February 2005) - College Week II Angela Ingram ($1,000) Kristin Pearl ($1,000) Aaron Mass (continued) * Episode 107 (22nd February 2005) - College Week II Aaron Mass ($1,000) Allyson Horgan (continued) * Episode 108 (23rd February 2005) - College Week II Allyson Horgan ($25,000) Tom Rudden (continued) * Episode 109 (24th February 2005) - College Week II Tom Rudden ($16,000) Billy Breuer ($16,000) * Episode 110 (25th February 2005) - College Week II - 500th show Jason Shapiro ($16,000) Heather Redden ($1,000) * Episode 111 (28th February 2005) Carrie Burriss ($16,000) Roger Connolly ($8,000) * Episode 112 (1st March 2005) Liz Bjorlow ($25,000) Sybil Nelson (continued) * Episode 113 (2nd March 2005) Sybil Nelson ($1,000) Darrell Garrison ($1,000) Kathy Muenz ($1,000) Kathleen Warnock (continued) * Episode 114 (3rd March 2005) Kathleen Warnock ($50,000) Michael Nicholas (continued) * Episode 115 (4th March 2005) Michael Nicholas ($16,000) Barbara Vitale (continued) * Episode 116 (7th March 2005) Barbara Vitale ($16,000) John Wayne Colwell ($50,000) * Episode 117 (8th March 2005) Sherry Heffner ($4,000) Sam Neuman (continued) * Episode 118 (9th March 2005) Sam Neuman ($4,000) Liz Guiney ($8,000) Terri Orton (continued) * Episode 119 (10th March 2005) Terri Orton ($8,000) Rob Pold ($1,000) Margaret Walsh (continued) * Episode 120 (11th March 2005) Margaret Walsh ($16,000) Robert Miller ($16,000) * Episode 121 (14th March 2005) Paul Dillon ($16,000) Samantha Ross ($1,000) * Episode 122 (15th March 2005) Margaret Rice ($1,000) Hap Taylor (continued) * Episode 123 (16th March 2005) Hap Taylor ($25,000) Johnny Evans (continued) * Episode 124 (17th March 2005) Johnny Evans ($25,000) Ann-Marie Irwin ($1,000) Coreen Haym (continued) * Episode 125 (18th March 2005) Coreen Haym ($1,000) Wendy Lynn Parlier ($25,000) * Episode 126 (4th April 2005) David Rubinsohn ($25,000) Corinne Reynolds (continued) * Episode 127 (5th April 2005) Corinne Reynolds ($8,000) Scott Brewster (continued) * Episode 128 (6th April 2005) Scott Brewster ($16,000) Jack Zeal ($25,000) Jane Lee (continued) * Episode 129 (7th April 2005) Jane Lee ($1,000) Jason Carter (2) ($1,000) * Episode 130 (8th April 2005) Gina Guarnieri ($1,000) Dave Bein ($16,000) * Episode 131 (11th April 2005) Eve Salczynski ($1,000) Joe Cumbo ($1,000) * Episode 132 (12th April 2005) Ron Rourk ($1,000) (?) (?) * Episode 133 (13th April 2005) Martha Dufresne ($25,000) Dan Avila (continued) * Episode 134 (14th April 2005) Dan Avila ($100,000) Carol Hess ($0) Jerry Brown (continued) * Episode 135 (15th April 2005) Jerry Brown ($1,000) Davida Sayers ($16,000) Miriam Hirschman (continued) * Episode 136 (18th April 2005) Miriam Hirschman ($16,000) Jennifer White (2) ($16,000) Alan Severson (continued) * Episode 137 (19th April 2005) Alan Severson ($16,000) Karen Harris ($1,000) Rich Wenner (continued) * Episode 138 (20th April 2005) Rich Wenner ($50,000) Erika Gravato (continued) * Episode 139 (21st April 2005) Erika Gravato ($50,000) Lynn Eden ($0) Adrienne Gandolfi ($1,000) Jennifer Guss (continued) * Episode 140 (22nd April 2005) Jennifer Guss ($16,000) Tom Massimo ($25,000) Anthony Zrake (continued) * Episode 141 (25th April 2005) Anthony Zrake ($1,000) Charlene Johnson ($1,000) Mike Farrell ($16,000) * Episode 142 (26th April 2005) Sheila Mealey ($1,000) Phil Stoehr ($1,000) * Episode 143 (27th April 2005) Michelle Rudd ($1,000) John Whelan ($1,000) Steve Gushue (continued) * Episode 144 (28th April 2005) Steve Gushue ($16,000) Betty DeMars ($8,000) * Episode 145 (29th April 2005) (?) (?) Brian Daniels (continued) * Episode 146 (2nd May 2005) Brian Daniels ($1,000) John Mullins ($25,000) Anthony Pisciotta (continued) * Episode 147 (3th May 2005) Anthony Pisciotta ($1,000) Kirsten Drymiller (continued) * Episode 148 (4th May 2005) Kirsten Drymiller ($25,000) Starin Lewis ($16,000) Matt Feeley (continued) * Episode 149 (5th May 2005) Matt Feeley ($100,000) Audrey Bailey (continued) * Episode 150 (6th May 2005) Audrey Bailey ($4,000) Josh Golden ($1,000) Shari Fraser (continued) * Episode 151 (9th May 2005) Shari Fraser ($25,000) Kate Flynn ($0) Roberta Comerchero (continued) * Episode 152 (10th May 2005) Roberta Comerchero ($1,000) Guy Patton ($25,000) Malissa Anderson (continued) * Episode 153 (11th May 2005) Malissa Anderson ($1,000) Adam Piegari ($4,000) Keri James ($1,000) * Episode 154 (12th May 2005) Laura Berwind ($1,000) Mike Siscoe ($1,000) Barbara Stonnell (continued) * Episode 155 (13th May 2005) Barbara Stonnell ($1,000) Rich Smock ($1,000) * Episode 156 (16th May 2005) - Walk In & Win Week (1) Gina Beck ($1,000) Jay Popover (continued) * Episode 157 (17th May 2005) - Walk In & Win Week (2) Jay Popover ($8,000) Henry Stark (continued) * Episode 158 (18th May 2005) - Walk In & Win Week (3) Henry Stark ($25,000) Dave Green ($16,000) * Episode 159 (19th May 2005) - Walk In & Win Week (4) Flamonda St. John ($8,000) Michelle Glover (continued) * Episode 160 (20th May 2005) - Walk In & Win Week (5) Michelle Glover ($300) Melanie Leon ($50,000) * Episode 161 (23rd May 2005) Tim Friedlieb ($8,000) Nicole Muehlhausen (continued) * Episode 162 (24th May 2005) Nicole Muehlhausen ($8,000) Jamie Jones ($1,000) Nancy Neff (continued) * Episode 163 (25th May 2005) Nancy Neff ($100,000) Jon Newlon ($8,000) John Pulito (continued) * Episode 164 (26th May 2005) John Pulito ($1,000) Joel Byrd (continued) * Episode 165 (27th May 2005) Joel Byrd ($50,000) Jeff Mara (continued) * Episode 166 (30th May 2005) Jeff Mara ($50,000) Julie Friedgen (continued) * Episode 167 (31st May 2005) Julie Friedgen ($8,000) Cindy Weldin (continued) * Episode 168 (1st June 2005) Cindy Weldin ($1,000) Gary McKechnie ($1,000) * Episode 169 (2nd June 2005) Arlene Weinsier ($16,000) Becky Strauss (continued) * Episode 170 (3rd June 2005) Becky Strauss ($8,000) Dianne Khin (continued) * Episode 171 (6th June 2005) Dianne Khin ($25,000) Annie Eichhorn ($1,000) Ben Hand (continued) * Episode 172 (7th June 2005) Ben Hand ($1,000) Dave Genin ($1,000) Chris Krein (continued) * Episode 173 (8th June 2005) Chris Krein ($1,000) LuAnn Saner ($16,000) Kelly Buszek (continued) * Episode 174 (9th June 2005) Kelly Buszek ($1,000) Katie Lowe (continued) * Episode 175 (10th June 2005) Katie Lowe ($25,000) Frank Tota ($1,000) * Episode 176 (27th June 2005) Anita Verdun ($1,000) Ron Montgomery ($8,000) Debbie Rothschild (continued) * Episode 177 (28th June 2005) Debbie Rothschild ($50,000) John McBride ($1,000) * Episode 178 (29th June 2005) Herb Hubel ($8,000) Julia Cain ($1,000) * Episode 179 (30th June 2005) Patti Whelan ($2,000) Warren Keyes ($1,000) Beverly Chase ($1,000) Andy Reigle (continued) * Episode 180 (1st July 2005) Andy Reigle ($50,000) Marlene Schempp (continued) * Episode 181 (4th July 2005) Marlene Schempp ($8,000) Matt McLain ($1,000) Amanda Pendolino (continued) * Episode 182 (5th July 2005) Amanda Pendolino ($16,000) Judy Shia (continued) * Episode 183 (6th July 2005) Judy Shia ($25,000) Geoff Wolinetz ($50,000) * Episode 184 (7th July 2005) Christine Schessler ($16,000) Kevin Mack ($0) Scott Semester (continued) * Episode 185 (8th July 2005) Scott Semester ($25,000) Jess Morello ($1,000) Pat Wilson ($1,000) Jennifer Robinson (continued) * Episode 186 (11th July 2005) Jennifer Robinson ($16,000) Mark Elfont (continued) * Episode 187 (12th July 2005) Mark Elfont ($1,000) Bill Morris ($16,000) Alicia Sanchez (continued) * Episode 188 (13th July 2005) Alicia Sanchez ($16,000) Peggy Trucksis (continued) * Episode 189 (14th July 2005) Peggy Trucksis ($8,000) Greg Ragni ($8,000) Elizabeth Guthrie (continued) * Episode 190 (15th July 2005) Elizabeth Guthrie ($8,000) Laura Bopp ($1,000) Greg Vine (continued) * Episode 191 (18th July 2005) Greg Vine ($25,000) Colleen Barta ($1,000) Linda Greenwald (continued) * Episode 192 (19th July 2005) Linda Greenwald ($50,000) John Finnigan (continued) * Episode 193 (20th July 2005) John Finnigan ($25,000) Kelly Regan ($16,000) Graham Reed (continued) * Episode 194 (21st July 2005) Graham Reed ($25,000) Chuck Pollak (continued) * Episode 195 (22nd July 2005) Chuck Pollak ($16,000) Tom Dryden ($1,000) Tracy Carroll ($16,000) Trivia * Eddie Timanus is the first blind contestant in hot seat. He won $50,000. * Jeff Gross is the first contestant who appears in three episodes in a row. Also on October 30, 2001, he in UK version appeared and won £64,000. * On December 2, 2004, Ava Johnson was the third and first female syndicated contestant to lose on the penultimate question, and the first to lose the amount of $225,000, which is the biggest amount of money ever lost in the syndicated version of the show. * Michelle Glover is the only contestant in US version's history, who took the money ($300) and walked away before 5th question (first minimum amount). * On April 26, 2005, the 1,000th contestant (probably, Phil Stoehr or Sheila Mealey) appeared. Category:U.S. seasons